El amor de mi vida
by astartea
Summary: Percy siempre ha amado a su madre más que a nadie en el mundo. Molly lo va descubriendo a lo largo de los años.


**El amor de mi vida.**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y contexto son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo los hago sufrir sin buscar compensación económica alguna.

**Sumario:** Percy siempre ha amado a su madre más que a nadie en el mundo. Molly lo va descubriendo a lo largo de los años.

**Rating**: R

**Advertencias:** Incesto.

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_A los cinco años..._**

-¿Mami?

-¿Sí, tesoro?

- Tú eres el amor de mi vida.

Molly Weasley dejó caer el cuchillo que estaba usando para cortar verduras y se giró para mirar a su hijo de cinco años, que la miraba con dulzura mientras se chupaba el diminuto puño. Dos pasos y ambos estaban fundidos en un feroz abrazo.

-¡Oh, Percy¿Es posible que haya un niño más dulce en el mundo? –Murmuró Molly después de besar el llameante y rizado pelo rojo de su tercer hijo.

**_A los once años..._**

-Yo no quiero ir a Hogwarts – protestó el niño saltando encima de la cama.

-¡Percy Ignatius Weasley! Te ordeno que dejes de saltar en la cama inmediatamente – Bramó Molly exasperada. El comportamiento de Percy había cambiado radicalmente durante el verano antes de ir al colegio. Siempre había sido un niño muy obediente y tranquilo, pero desde que recibió la carta de Hogwarts estaba resentido, triste y rebelde. – Tienes que ir al colegio como Bill y Charlie, y dentro de dos años también irán los gemelos. ¡Ya verás como haces muchos amiguitos y aprendes muchas cosas!

-¡No quiero ir¡No quiero, no quiero y no quiero! –repitió tercamente Percy. Dejó de saltar y miró compungido a su madre - ¿Ya no me quieres, mamá?

-¡Percy, claro que te quiero! – Molly se sentó en la cama y le obligó a sentarse a su lado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y acariciándole la mejilla - ¿Cómo no podría quererte? Tú eres mi corazón...

-¿Entonces por qué tengo que ir a Hogwarts? Yo quiero quedarme en casa contigo – Dos gruesos lagrimones resbalaron por sus mejillas. Molly le retiró dulcemente las nuevas gafas que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños hacía menos de una semana y le besó los párpados. Percy seguía sollozando, diciendo frases entre hipos que no tenían sentido para Molly. Lentamente se calmó y miró a su madre seriamente – Yo no soy como papá o como Bill y Charlie. Yo no puedo estar sin ti...

- ¡Claro que puedes, tesoro! – Molly trató de que su voz sonase alegre, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta – Que quieras a una persona no significa que tengas que estar siempre con ella. Papá y yo nos queremos pero él tiene que trabajar. Y lo mismo pasa con Bill y Charlie, y con los demás cuando tengan edad de ir a Hogwarts. Ya verás como en una semana eres tan feliz allí que no querrás ni volver para Navidad.

Percy tomó sus gafas y se las volvió a poner cuidadosamente. Sabía que tenía que cuidarlas porque eran muy caras y su familia no tenía mucho dinero para despilfarrar. Suspiró y se giró a mirar a su madre muy seriamente.

-Iré al colegio y estudiaré mucho. Pero porque tú quieres, y yo siempre haré lo que tú quieras. Tú eres el amor de mi vida.

-¡Percy! Sabes que estoy orgullosa de ti – Molly lo abrazó firmemente – Y ya sabes que me derrito cada vez que me dices esas cosas tan bonitas¿verdad?

**_A los dieciséis años..._**

Molly estaba aliviada de que todo el asunto del Diario de Riddle se hubiese solucionado. Ahora tenía a sus hijos en casa, sanos y salvos. En una semana se irían a visitar a Bill, y Charlie viajaría para acompañarlos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaban los nueve juntos que todos estaban excitadísimos sólo de pensarlo.

Todos menos Percy. Molly sabía que su tercer hijo nunca se había sentido integrado entre sus hermanos, más abiertos y vivarachos que el introvertido Percy. Esta diferencia se había ido agrandando con los años, y ese verano Percy apenas había bajado de su habitación más que en las horas de la comida.

Molly se sentía traicionada. Sabía que no era justo sentir eso, que su hijo se estaba haciendo mayor y que pronto se independizaría. Pero ella echaba de menos los veranos en los que Percy llegaba corriendo hasta ella por el andén de King Cross, la abrazaba con fuerza y no se separaba de ella en todo el verano, hablándole de sus amigos, sus buenas notas, lo que había aprendido, cuanto le había echado de menos, cuanto la quería...

_Tú eres el amor de mi vida..._

Molly sonrió al recordar la frase que solía decirle su hijo de pequeño. ¿Dónde la habría aprendido? Pero hacía muchos años que no la había escuchado. Seguramente a Percy le parecería demasiado infantil decirle eso. Su hijo se había vuelto tan formal que a veces los trataba como a diplomáticos en vez de cómo familia.

Tras el viaje a Egipto, sin embargo, Molly recibió noticias impactantes. Estaba leyendo el último número de "Corazón de Bruja" cuando oyó a los gemelos y Ginny bajar corriendo por las escaleras, riendo a mandíbula batiente. Saltó del sillón y les cortó el paso al jardín en tres grandes zancadas.

-¡Qué diablos ocurre aquí¿No estaréis molestando de nuevo a Percy¡Por el amor de Dios, es vuestro hermano! No deberíais hacerle rabiar todo el tiempo...

-Pero mamá¡es tan divertido! –murmuró George con los ojos brillantes.

-Si –corroboró Fred - ¡Percy con novia! Por mucho que seas su madre, también debería sorprenderte que alguien como él...

-¿Novia? –murmuró Molly palideciendo - ¿Percy tiene novia?

-¿No lo sabías? – dijeron los gemelos a la vez, estallando de nuevo en risas. A Molly no le hizo gracia y los mandó a desgnomizar el jardín. Luego, sin saber muy bien por qué, se acercó al botellero y con un movimiento de varita se llenó un vaso de licor y se sentó silenciosa en el salón.

Su hijito tenía novia. Por primera vez, Molly sintió que su niño estaba creciendo demasiado deprisa. Deseó que nunca creciese, pensando que lo perdería. Tal vez era un pensamiento demasiado egoísta, pero no pudo evitar rumiarlo durante toda la tarde.

¿Y por qué los chicos lo sabían y ella no? Percy siempre le había contado todo¿por qué ahora le empezaba a guardar secretos? Tal vez el chico imaginaba que a su madre no le gustaría la noticia...

_Lo mejor será que hable con él_, pensó serenamente. _Las cosas hay que enfrentarlas, y lo que tenga que venir, vendrá._

Esa misma noche, Molly esperó a que todos se hubiesen levantado de la mesa para pedirle a Percy que se quedase un instante a ayudarla. Como Percy no podía usar la magia en verano, cogió un trapo para ir secando los platos mientras Molly fregaba y barría a golpe de varita. Luego, para acercarse con su hijo, tomó otro paño y comenzó a secar junto a él.

-¿Percy?

- ¿Mmmhh?

-Percy, quería decirte una cosa.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Percy dejó el trapo y miró a su madre.

-No es nada serio... es que... he oído... los gemelos me han dicho que tienes novia – Escupió Molly más amargamente de lo que quería. Percy dejó el trapo y se fue a sentar mientras Molly seguía secando platos sin mirarle, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Se llama Penélope Clearwater y es de Ravenclaw. Sus padres tienen una tienda en Diagon Alley. Llevamos juntos desde mitad de curso.

-Oh – Molly no sabía qué decir, aunque fuese ella la que había sacado el tema - ¿Y es guapa?

-No tanto como tú. – murmuró Percy. Molly dejó escapar una suave risa - ¡Es cierto, mamá!

-¡Oh, Perce! Siempre has sido tan dulce... – Molly miró un instante a su hijo y siguió secando con una sonrisa – Voy a estar celosa de esa chica.

Sintió como Percy se levantaba y la abrazaba por detrás. Percy le retiró el pelo a un lado y le besó en el cuello.

-Nunca. Tú eres el amor de mi vida...

La sonrisa de Molly ante el cariño de su hijo se congeló cuando Percy onduló las caderas y Molly pudo sentir su erección presionando en su trasero.

-¡Qué... ? – Percy la giró con fuerza y hundió sus labios en los de ella, demandando entrada con su lengua, sus manos recorriendo la anatomía de su madre mientras el bulto de sus pantalones se clavaba contra su muslo.

-¡Percy! – Molly lo apartó de un rudo empujón, aún conmocionada. Percy se tambaleó y tropezó con una silla, cayendo al suelo. - ¿Qué.. qué significa esto...?

-¡Los odio! –gritó Percy de repente, acariciándose la cadera donde se había golpeado, con una mirada de profundo odio hacia el infinito – Los odio a los dos tanto, que a veces sueño con matarlos...

-¿Qué? – gimió Molly asustada ante las reacciones de su hijo - ¿A quién odias...¿De... de qué estás hablando?

-¡De Penny! –rugió Percy furioso – De Penny porque no eres tú. ¡Ella nunca será como tú¡Y de papá¡Tú lo quieres más que a mí¡Él está contigo, él te toca, te besa, y yo me pongo enfermo de pensarlo¡OJALÁ YO FUESE PAPÁ¡OJALÁ ÉL SE MUERA!

Molly no siguió escuchando. Salió corriendo de la cocina y se encerró a su habitación. Arthur aún no estaba allí. Seguramente estaría en su taller, jugando con sus trastos muggles. Lloró desconsoladamente hasta que oyó los pasos de su marido. Percy no había intentado seguirla.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche. No dejaba de pensar en la escena que Percy y ella habían protagonizado en la cocina. Las palabras "incorrecto", "mal", "incesto" y "vergüenza" no dejaban de flotar por su cabeza. Pero nunca enfermo. Su niño no era un enfermo... simplemente le quería más de lo normal. Y más entrada la noche, cuando Arthur se giró en sueños y le abrazó por detrás, sintió un escalofrío de terror al recordar los húmedos labios de su hijo contra su cuello y su erección presionando contra su trasero.

Fue en ese instante cuando supo con certeza que jamás podría dejarse tocar por ningún hombre. Ni Percy, ni Arthur ni nadie. Intentó ahogar sus sollozos contra la almohada. No quería volver a levantarse de la cama. No quería tener que decirle a Percy que, a pesar de que lo amaba con toda su alma, jamás podría corresponder el tipo de amor que su hijo sentía por ella.

¡Y todas las horribles cosas que Percy había dicho de su padre y de su novia! Por primera vez, Molly sintió miedo hacia uno de sus hijos. Y no de cualquiera de ellos sino, aunque le costase mucho reconocerlo, de su ojito derecho, del niño de su corazón...

Al día siguiente, Percy actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado, y Molly no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada. El resto del verano fue muy extraño, casi irreal. Apenas se hablaban entre ellos, pero las miradas... Esas miradas furtivas la estaban matando poco a poco.

Cuando llegó el día de volver a Hogwarts, en el andén 9 y ¾ , Percy se colocó correctamente su insignia de Head Boy por enésima vez y miró fijamente a su madre. Fue una mirada triste y avergonzada, llena de dolor. Molly corrió a su lado y le abrazó, besando con fiereza su frente.

-¡Oh, Percy, si supieras lo orgullosa que estoy de ti...!

-Mamá –murmuró Percy en un sollozo – Lo siento tanto...

-Ya está, mi niño...Ya está

Ambos sabían que no era cierto.

****

**A los diecinueve años... **

Los años fueron pasando y la relación entre Molly y Percy se normalizó. Molly era feliz de volver a tener la relación madre-hijo de siempre. Valoraba eso más que nada en el mundo, y el amor que sentía por Percy había borrado esa noche espantosa en la que su hijo se le había acercado de un modo físico.

Sus relaciones sexuales con Arthur se habían normalizado, aunque no podía evitar rechazarlo en alguna ocasión, cuando de repente le venía a la memoria el recuerdo de Percy. Arthur parecía feliz, aunque ella sabía que no encajaba muy bien esos rechazos. ¡Pobre Arthur! Nunca supo lo que había pasado, nunca se enteraba de nada... ¡Pobre e inocente Arthur!

Percy llevaba un año trabajando para el Ministerio, y aunque hubiese tenido problemas al no descubrir que Mr. Crouch estaba siendo controlado por la maldición Imperius, seguía encantado de poder trabajar allí. Las relaciones entre su marido y Percy eran buenas, tal vez mejores que nunca. Percy estaba deseoso de saber todo acerca del personal del Ministerio y su funcionamiento, y Arthur se deleitaba en hablar largo y tendido, dando consejos a su hijo. Sin embargo, Molly sabía que Percy era bastante más ambicioso que Arthur y que pronto promocionaría. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Arthur ante eso?

Pero jamás habría podido imaginar lo que pasó unas noches antes de unirse a la Orden del Fénix.

-¡Mamá¡Me han promocionado¡Voy a ser asistente júnior del Ministro!

Antes de que ella pudiese abrir la boca, Arthur y Percy ya se habían enzarzado en una terrible discusión acerca de los motivos del ascenso de Percy ante las incrédulas miradas de los pequeños. Jamás había visto a sus dos seres más queridos discutir de aquella manera, irradiando odio y malicia de forma creciente en cada palabra. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sus labios luchaban por soltar un basta´ que nunca llegó a salir.

Y de pronto los dos se callaron y la miraron, y Molly supo que tenía que decantarse.

- P-Percy... mi vida... tesoro... ¿no te das cuenta que lo que dice tu padre es cierto?

A partir de entonces, todo se precipitó. Tras un instante de silencio sepulcral, Percy subió a su habitación y bajó con su baúl, echando una mirada de desprecio a todos los presentes y fijándola en Molly antes de hablar.

-Me encargaré de hacer saber a todo el mundo que no quiero tener ninguna relación con una familia de traidores al Ministerio.

Y el corazón de Molly se partió.

Llevaban una semana en la casa de Sirius, y Molly no dejaba de llorar por todos los rincones cuando creía que nadie la veía. No podía aguantar más esta situación. Perder a Percy era tan doloroso como amputarse una mano. Decidió ir a visitarlo a su piso de Londres, en un último intento de hacerle entrar en razón o, por lo menos, de quedar en buenos términos con él.

Era una vivienda diminuta, con una habitación, un baño y una cocina-comedor separadas únicamente por una barra americana, pero en cada rincón se podía ver la eficiencia y pulcritud de su hijo. Lo había educado exactamente igual que a los demás, pero a diferencia del resto, que temía sus regaños y le ocultaba cosas, Percy jamás había rehuido de ella. Hasta aquel día.

Llevaban más de cinco minutos sorbiendo té y comiendo pastas convulsivamente, sin apenas mirarse. La tensión entre ellos podía cortarse con un cuchillo, y Molly tenía miedo de abrir la boca y abrir más la brecha entre ellos. Percy estaba recostado en el sillón mismo sofá que ella, pero ambos se aferraban a los extremos y miraban al frente.

Su hijo y ella ya no se miraban a los ojos.

Molly rompió a llorar.

Al instante, estaba sollozando en los brazos de su hijo, oyendo las palabras de consuelo que le decía para que dejase de llorar, sintiendo sus manos acariciarle los hombros y la espalda, sintiendo el firme y esbelto cuerpo de su hijo contra el suyo propio, pequeño y rechoncho. Molly alzó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Percy simplemente limpió las lágrimas de su madre con sus pulgares, su mirada indescifrable.

Su abrazo se estrechó y sus labios se acercaron casi instintivamente. Molly gimió al sentir los frescos labios de Percy rozar los suyos, y tras un instante de duda, estaba besando profundamente a su hijo, entrelazando sus lenguas, sintiendo el dulce sabor de la miel que Percy siempre añadía a su té.

Molly sintió un escalofrío cuando Percy le retiró la túnica y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la blusa. ¡Era todo tan incorrecto! Y lo peor de todo para ella fue descubrir que lo deseaba, que lo había deseado desde la confesión de Percy, puede que incluso desde antes de aquel día. Horrorizada por esa atracción prohibida, intentó zafarse de los brazos de Percy, pero él la retuvo.

-No me dejes –murmuró Percy con desesperación en su voz – Mamá, por favor, no me dejes...

Y Molly nunca, por nada del mundo, dejaría que su hijo se desesperase. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban besándose de nuevo. Percy tumbó a su madre en el sofá y consiguió deshacerse por fin de toda la ropa que cubría su pecho. Se posicionó encima de ella y presionó su erección contra sus piernas mientras lamía la concha de su oreja, mordisqueando el lóbulo y cubriendo de besos su cuello. Molly gimió de placer. ¿Quién le habría enseñado a tocar así a una mujer? Sintió cómo en su interior ella también empezaba a odiar a esa tal Penélope, que también había sido tocada de esa manera por su hijo.

_Su hijo... sólo suyo._

Percy había comenzado a bajar por su cuello y sus hombros, y ahora se centraba en besar sus clavículas, su boca a escasos centímetros de sus senos, sin precipitación, intentando memorizar cada porción de piel. Molly arqueó la espalda y soltó un jadeo cuando la lengua se deslizó entres sus pechos para volver a subir y atrapar un pezón. Había brujas que preferían usar un hechizo vaciador en sus pechos y alimentar a sus bebés con biberón para mantener los pechos firmes. Ella había amamantado a todos sus hijos, y tanto su figura como su busto se habían resentido. Era aterradoramente obsceno sentir a Percy succionando después de tanto tiempo, alimentándose de nuevo, sólo que esta vez su niño no tenía hambre de leche, sino de carne, piel y sensaciones. Abrió los ojos y lo miró. La cara de Percy estaba contorsionada por el deseo y el placer, marcada por surcos de lágrimas.

Pero cuando los dedos de Percy se deslizaron hasta el broche de su falda Molly se volvió a tensar, incorporándose levemente y sujetando las manos de su hijo.

- Percy... - ¿Cómo explicarle a su hijo que le mataba la vergüenza? Ella no era la mujer joven y hermosa que Percy merecía, y ya estaba mortificada por estar expuesta de cintura para arriba. Quedarse desnuda junto a su hijo, aún totalmente vestido.

Percy pareció entender lo que detenía a su madre y la rodeó en un abrazo, instándole a que se incorporase. Ambos quedaron sentados, besándose fervientemente mientras Molly desabrochaba los botones de la túnica de Percy. Él echó los hombros hacia atrás para deshacerse de la prenda sobrante y, de un tirón, se arrancó el cinturón y se desabrochó los botones del pantalón tomando la mano de su madre y deslizándola por la nueva abertura.

- Mamá… Molly… tócame…aaahh, así... más fuerte – Percy cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un rictus de placer, sus costillas bajando y subiendo a gran velocidad por la excitación. Molly acariciaba suavemente el pene de Percy, con un ritmo lento y torturador, jugando cada cierto tiempo con sus uñas en la corona enrojecida. Percy gemía incoherentemente en tonos agudos, desesperados. Molly sintió la espesa humedad de pre-eyaculación en su mano y frotó su pulgar, extendiendo el dulce fluido por toda la longitud de su hijo, que parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

- Percy...

- No sabes cuanto he esperado esto... – gimió el joven entre jadeos de placer – Cuantas veces lo he soñado, cuantas veces me he tocado imaginando tus manos de nuevo, cómo deseaba que después de tanto tiempo por fin decidieses admitirlo...

-¿De nuevo¿Admitir qué¿A qué te refieres? – susurró Molly apartando su mano y mirando fijamente a su hijo, sorprendida por sus palabras. Percy abrió los ojos mostrando también incertidumbre en su rostro.

- De cuando era pequeño. De cuando me bañabas y me tocabas – Molly ahogó un gemido. No había bañado a Percy desde que tenía cuatro años – Aún recuerdo tus caricias, tu... desinhibición.

-¿Desinhibición? – dijo Molly alzando la voz, indignada – Percy¡yo nunca haría algo tan sucio¡Eras mi hijo!

- ¿Acaso no sigo siendo tu hijo?

- No quiero decir eso. Quiero decir que eras mi pequeño. ¡Jamás hubiese pensado nada inapropiado contigo tan pequeño! –gimió Molly.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – rugió Percy entre lágrimas de frustración - ¡Tú siempre me has deseado tanto como yo a ti¿No te acuerdas de lo que me decías¡Decías que me amabas!

Molly abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¡Su hijo estaba insinuando que ella había tenido atracción física hacia él cuando sólo era un bebé! Sin pensarlo, le cruzó la cara de una bofetada y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Percy no se había movido del sillón, y ni había hecho amago de vestirse: seguía sentado, respirando lentamente y con los ojos opacos como cristal empañado. No dijo ni una palabra, mirando a su madre fijamente.

Cuando Molly terminó de vestirse, caminó en zancadas hacia la puerta. Sintió como Percy se ponía de pie y se paró en seco en el umbral sin girarse, mirando al suelo.

- Mamá...

- Estás enfermo, Percy – fue dicho sin amargura, pero también sin compasión – No puedo creer que puedas llegar a pensar que yo sería capaz de tener sentimientos tan impuros hacia un bebé.

- Pero ahora los tienes – exclamó Percy desesperado – Tú me quieres, me deseas como yo te deseo a ti. Como toda la vida te he deseado. Tú eres el amor...

- Ya basta, Percy – Molly se giró exasperada, hablando para evitar que terminase de pronunciar la frase que le había perseguido durante varios años - ¿No entiendes que esto es incorrecto?

- Si es tan incorrecto¿por qué has venido? Ya sabes lo que siento por ti. Si te quedaba alguna duda, te lo dije a los dieciséis.

-Percy, por favor... – Molly apartó la cara de nuevo, sintiendo que su hijo se acercaba a abrazarla.

- Si es tan incorrecto¿por qué ambos lo deseamos con tanto fervor? – susurró en su oído, besándole la sien.

- Percy...

- Quédate conmigo. – su abrazo se estrechó – deja de mentirte a ti misma y a todo el mundo. Deja de mentir a papá y a los demás. Deja de fingir que aún lo amas. Quédate conmigo y yo cuidaré de ti. No tendrás que volver a dormir al lado de papá, y no tendrás que soportar más a los gemelos... No tendremos que verlos más...

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Molly alzó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos.

- Mamá... Molly – rectificó Percy mirándola intensamente – Ha llegado el momento de que elijas entre Arthur y mis hermanos y yo...

Molly rompió el abrazo y salió corriendo del apartamento. Cuando llegó al número 12 de Grimauld Place, Arthur la estaba esperando. Se abrazaron fuertemente y Molly rompió a llorar.

- Querida... lo siento...

- ¡Arthur, oh, Arthur! Mi amor… - lloraba espasmódicamente, hipando - mi niño, mi Percy...

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Me ha cerrado la puerta en la cara.

Es cierto que le había dado un portazo. Percy dio el portazo en su corazón al obligarle elegir.

**_A los veinte años..._**

Arthur se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, intentando ocultar la desilusión. Era Navidad y no tenía que trabajar. Los niños estaban en casa y, excepto por la presencia de Fleur, Molly parecía contenta. Cansada, pero contenta. Había pensado que tal vez esa noche a ella le apetecería...

Pero no fue así. Desde hacía más de un año, su esposa frenaba todos sus intentos de iniciar un contacto sexual. El par de ocasiones en las que Arthur le había preguntado, desesperado, que si ya no era feliz casada con él, Molly había entrado en un estado de histeria absoluto, acusándole de querer abandonarla, siendo que ella había renunciado a tantas cosas por él, así que Arthur no había vuelto a sacar el tema.

Al fin y al cabo, muchos matrimonios tenían esas épocas de crisis sexual y tarde o temprano acababan resolviéndose, o al menos eso le decía su compañero de trabajo, el único que conocía el enfriamiento de la relación de los Weasley.

Molly dormía, o fingía dormir, pero Arthur estaba harto de esa charada. Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar un sueño que no llegó hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Al día siguiente Molly se despertó de buen humor y preparó un desayuno estupendo. Cuando Arthur bajó, le besó dulcemente en los labios y el corazón del hombre se enterneció. ¡Pobre Molly! Tenía tanto estrés encima que no era de extrañar que se resintiese. Tal vez lo mejor sería intentar ponerle las cosas más fáciles. Sabía que mucha gente hacía propósitos de año nuevo, y decidió que él haría algunos ese año, como no trabajar hasta tan tarde o pasar más tiempo con su mujer en lugar de estar en su garaje con sus trastos muggles.

Estaban comiendo animadamente, oyendo a Harry hablar del nuevo patronus de Tonks cuando de repente Molly se puso en pie y se llevó la mano al pecho.

- ¡Arthur... Arthur - es Percy!

Los pocos pelos que le quedaban por la nuca al cabeza de familia se erizaron y le entraron ganas casi incontenibles de tirar todos los platos de la mesa al suelo. Sabía que un padre tenía que querer a todos sus hijos por igual, pero no podía evitar sentir resentimiento hacia Percy después de todo lo que les había hecho sufrir.

¿Y acaso no podía ser más disimulado en sus intenciones? Al ver quién le acompañaba, quedó claro que su visita no era precisamente para hacer las paces y pasar las Navidades con ellos.

_Feliz Navidad, madre. _

Sangre de su sangre, y ni siquiera una mirada, ni siquiera un gesto que indicase que le reconocía, ni siquiera un saludo a sus hermanos. El Ministro hizo su numerito para poder estar a solas con Harry, y mientras tanto el ambiente dentro de la cocina era tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Y esa forma de Molly de abrazarlo y besarlo compulsivamente, de perdonarlo sin reservas, de mirarlo con más amor y alegría de los que había mostrado a todos los demás en dos años...

Los ojos de Arthur se entrecerraron un momento y luego se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa y la compresión. La forma en que ambos se miraban, la forma en la que sus manos se entrelazaban... Percy rodeaba a Molly con su brazo, apretándola contra sí, y Molly apoyaba su cabeza en el torso de su hijo, una mano en la de él y la otra acariciando su pecho, mirándolo con devoción, murmurando su nombre.

Y Arthur se quiso morir. Tantas veces se había mortificado, preguntándose si habría otro hombre en el corazón de Molly, que había llegado a sospechar hasta de Dumbledore. Pero jamás, antes muerto, se hubiese imaginado que el que le robó el amor de su mujer fuese su propio hijo. ¡Su propio hijo¡Enfermo, pervertido, repugnante cucaracha engendrada con su propia semilla!

¿La habría poseído¿Era esa la razón por la que Molly ya no quería tener sexo con él¿Se imaginaba la piel de Percy, los besos de Percy, las caricias de Percy...?

Cada vez que se pronunciaba el nombre de su hijo en su cabeza, su corazón se estrechaba como si fuese a explotar. Estuvo a punto de perder pie del puro nerviosismo, agarrándose a George para no caer al suelo.

Esa noche, oyendo los ahogados sollozos de Molly por la rápida desaparición de Percy tras el Ministro cuando éste entró en la cocina con cara de decepción. Sea lo que fuese lo que quería de Harry, no lo había conseguido, y eso supuso un triunfo para todos.

Hubiese abrazado a Molly, diciéndole que todo iría bien, pero una extraña fuerza le retuvo. No quería ser el segundo plato de su mujer, no quería consolarla mientras ella se imaginaba que era Percy quien la abrazaba.

¡Maldita fuese aquella Navidad, y maldita fuese también esa otra Navidad hace veinte años en la que Percy había sido concebido! Si algo podía dar por cierto Arthur era que esas fiestas se convertirían en una época terrible para él. Probablemente, todo el resto de su vida fuese infeliz. ¿Pero a quién se podía culpar por ello?

**_A los veintiún años..._**

-¿Arthur¡Molly!

- ¿Dawlish? – Molly dejó sus labores y se lanzó hacia la chimenea, donde la cabeza del auror salía de entre las llamas, reclamando atención. Eso no significaba nada bueno - ¡Dawlish¿Qué pasa¿Es Harry... o Ron...o...¡Oh, Dios mío!

- Molly, ha habido un ataque en casa de tu hijo.

-¡PERCY? – El corazón de Molly se paró - ¡OH, DIOS MÍO¡MI PERCY NO, MI AMOR NOOOO!

- Molly, por favor, escúchame – gritó Dawlish desesperado – Alguien ha entrado a su casa y le ha atacado. Seguro que han sido los mortífagos, estaba todo destrozado y han robado papeles muy importantes del Ministerio...

-¿Dónde está, Dawlish¿Qué han hecho con mi hijo? – Molly gritaba como una histérica.

- Se lo han llevado a St. Mungus. Molly, estaba muy mal... le habían tirado una de las paredes encima, y conjuros que no hemos podido identificar.

Dawlish se había quedado hablando sólo. Molly ya se había aparecido en la recepción del hospital.

No era la primera vez desde que empezó la guerra que Molly tenía que correr por los pasillos de St. Mungus, pero jamás sus pasos habían sido tan frenéticos, ni su corazón había golpeado tan fuerte contra sus costillas.

- ¿Señora Weasley?

Molly frenó en seco cuando un sanador salió a su encuentro.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo¿Cómo está mi hijo? – Molly medio gimió, medio gritó, aferrándose a las túnicas del robusto hombre.

- No le voy a engañar, señora – el amable sanador tomó sus manos gentilmente y le miró con contrición – Su hijo está muy mal. Tiene todos los órganos internos destrozados, y su sangre ha sido envenenada con un ácido mediante un conjuro que no podemos deshacer, así que no podemos ni siquiera tratar de cerrar sus cortes, porque los órganos sangrantes están haciendo que sus tejidos se deshagan.

- Pero... –Molly tuvo que ser sujetada para no caer al suelo - ¡HAGA ALGO, POR MERLIN¿Qué puedo... qué...?

- Señora Weasley – El hombre la tomó de los hombros y la guió hacia una puerta. Tenía una mirada de infinita tristeza – Si quiere hacer algo por su hijo, vaya con él y siéntese a su lado hasta que llegue el momento.

Molly ahogó un gemido y se limpió las lágrimas, desesperada. Luego respiró profundamente y se compuso. Si eso era lo único que podía hacer, entonces lo haría firme, sin derrumbarse, siendo fuerte por los dos. Con manos temblorosas y una última mirada al sanador, abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación en la que su hijo estaba agonizando.

- Ma-má...

- ¡Percy – oh, Percy! – Molly se lanzó hacia la cama, sentándose en un lateral y abrazando a su hijo con tanto cuidado como si fuese una burbuja de jabón, capaz de romperse con la misma presión. Ambos lloraron. – Mi niño, mi vida...

- Molly...

Su madre le rodeó cuidadosamente, alzándole la cabeza con uno de sus brazos, besándole la cara ensangrentada, los ojos llorosos y las comisuras de los labios. Percy temblaba en convulsiones.

- Percy¿Qui-quién te ha hecho esto? – Molly lloraba desesperada – Los mataré... los mataré..

- No.. no sé... – Percy estalló en una tos convulsiva y su cara se torció en una mueca de dolor – Mamá...

- No te mueras, Percy... tienes que ser fuerte – Molly siguió besándolo con dulzura, su corazón desgarrándose, y comenzó a balbucear al borde de la locura – si te mueres yo me muero. Tú eres lo que yo más quiero, más que a nadie en el mundo, más que nada.

- Mamá...

- Percy, nos iremos a vivir juntos... lejos de todos... se-seremos felices – Ella tomó una de sus manos y la besó, abriéndola para sentir su caricia en su mejilla – Te amo, te amo tanto... no puedo vivir sin ti.

- Vivirás – gimió Percy entre espasmos de dolor – vivirás para ser feliz y conocer a tus nietos. Vivirás y le hablarás de mí, o yo nunca podré descansar en paz...

- P-p-p-Percy...

- Promete – graznó el joven, su pelo chafado contra la cabeza, un hilillo de sangre saliendo por su boca hasta su barbilla.

- Mi vida...

- Prométemelo... que me recordarás...

- Percy...

-Por favor... mamá...

- Lo prometo – susurró Molly entre sollozos. Percy dejó de convulsionarse. Una de sus lágrimas se mezcló con la sangre de su barbilla mientras tomaba aire y apretaba con fuerza la mano de su madre.

- Tú eres el amor de mi vida – susurró con una tierna sonrisa de afecto, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y amor por un instante, antes de desenfocarse y perder todo vestigio de vida.

Molly sollozaba espasmódicamente en la grisácea tumba de su tercer hijo. Arthur sabía que Molly hubiese deseado una gran tumba de alabastro con una gran escultura para su hijo, pero jamás tendrían dinero suficiente para poder pagar semejante obra.

Arthur le rodeó entre sus brazos, incapaz de derramar una sola lágrima por su hijo. Pero tampoco era capaz de odiarlo. Al contrario, sentía cierta compasión por Percy, que había muerto en la flor de la vida, que había perdido la posibilidad de fundar su propia familia, de envejecer junto a la persona que amaba... Una brizna de calidez recorrió su cuerpo como una brisa de verano. Era Gratitud.

Gratitud. Eso es lo que sentía Arthur hacia su tercer hijo, que había muerto sin acusarlo, sin revelarle a Molly que había sido su propio padre quién había provocado el derrumbamiento y luego le había atacado hasta dejarlo incurablemente herido. Porque Percy había comprendido que por amor se podía llegar a cometer cualquier barbaridad.

Ahora, Arthur podría volver a ser el único en el corazón y eso era lo único que le importaba.

_Porque Molly siempre había sido y sería el amor de su vida. Por siempre jamás._

FIN.


End file.
